Raven's visit
by Ravenlives
Summary: Raven's old boyfriend decieds to stop But its not a happy reunion Now BB's true feelings are revealed chapter 3 is in
1. A Visit

Hi there as always i do not own any of the teen titans characters accept Crow and Shi.  
  
One night raven was alone in her room sleeping but something was wrong she was... crying.  
  
Then suddenly she woke up in a cold sweat panting and gasping for breath.  
  
Raven:(gasp) No   
  
Then not thinking raven cast her hand back and blew up the wall ajoining her and  
  
beast boys rooms.  
  
Beast boy:(smacks)(yawns)  
  
Raven:Oh sorry Beast boy i didn't me to...  
  
Beast boy: It's ok whats wrong you look...sad  
  
Raven:Nothing i'm fine!!!!!  
  
Raven puts wall back   
  
Beast boy:Jeez what's her problem   
  
Then later that night ravens window got busted in she awoke and saw a tall dark figure.  
  
Raven:No, it can't be... crow  
  
Crow:yep and that not all (moves aside girl appears)  
  
Raven:Sh...sh...shi?   
  
Shi:HeHeHe yep   
  
Crow Was a dark and mysterious boy but was very handsome he had black hair that was spiked   
  
and the spikes were blue, his eyes were red and his skin was pale  
  
Shi had short spiked red hair red eyes and pale skin her costume Consisted of a black pleated skirt,  
a red shirt with a flame on it that said hottie, black fishnets and black boots.  
  
Shi: hello Sister....  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2 0.o 


	2. A romance long forgotten

Hello i have read the reviews and comments thanx so much so now  
  
i'm taking your advice and changing my format   
  
As always i do not own any of the TT charecters exept   
  
Shi & Crow so heres chapter 2: Sister!  
  
Raven quickly got out of bed and moved towards the door   
  
but shi got there before her. Shi was a 16 year olds with  
  
an attitude she had red spiked hair and red eyes, she stood tall and straight almost hovering over raven.  
  
her outfit was nothing like ravens shi had on a black midrift,  
  
a red skirt, gloves and army boots with thigh high black tights.  
  
"where are you going sister?,Are you not happy to see us?"  
  
"No i thought i'd never see you two again" raven said slowly  
  
backing up untill she bumped into crow she looked up at him. Crow was also 16  
  
but he had a much worse attitude. He had spiked blue hair,  
  
And a black cape similar to ravens His outfit was Black and almost unnoticable  
  
(oh how mysterious).  
  
crow wrapped his arm around raven's neck "It's been a long time... since we've been this close" he said  
  
as he kissed pasonatly on the lips."NO!" raven Struggeled to get lose away "Stop it you jerk!"   
  
"why do you hate me so much raven" He said as he tightened his arm  
  
making raven gasp she struggeled to breath and said"Because you're a pig a liar and and a jackass" then  
  
she started to mumble "Azeroth metrion zinthos" Then suddenly a book hit crow   
  
hard in the side of his head. "Ow that hurt you little wench" he threw raven against the wall  
  
hard and punched her in her stomach this mad ravens eyes widen then she started to cough up blood. Just then Beast   
  
Boy bursted in he was walking down the hall on his way to get an oatmeal cookie   
  
from the kitchen when he heard the comotion. "raven are you alright?" then in   
  
the blink of an eye Shi & crow dissapeared then raven heard shi softly said " good bye sis".  
  
Beast boy ran over to raven who was now lying on the ground with blood running down from her mouth   
  
"beast boy" she said faintly "don't worry raven i'll help you just don't Pass out ok"  
  
"Why" she said softly "becase you may have a concushion you hit head pretty hard so you can't pass out it's to dangerous"  
  
"no why would you help me i thought you hated me" she said "i don't hate to tell you the truth i actully gulp love... You" He said  
  
as he carried her to the living room Raven looked at him funny as he layed her on the couch "now you stay here ok i'll go call 911."  
  
"Beast boy wait" She said "what" he asked "i love you too" Raven smiled as she continued to cough.  
  
beast boy leaned over and kissed her. " i'll be right back."  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 3: A romance long forgotten  
  
(this chapter will be great) 


	3. Please be ok

Hi everyone i'm back with chapter 3 Please be ok  
  
In this chapter raven and BB Head to the hospital will raven be ok?"... so here it is  
  
Note: I as always do not own any of the TT charecters except   
  
shi & Crow.  
  
Beast boy Quickly ran over to the phone and dialed 911   
  
he told the ambulance to wait at the east side of the bay.  
  
"Raven do think you can levitate?" He asked " I don't think so"  
  
She said weakly. "well then i'll have to carry you" so beast boy  
  
picked raven up and slowly headed towards the roof. Then BB  
  
Changed into a bird and grabbed raven by the shoulders.  
  
About half way there beast boy looked at raven to make sure she was   
  
all right but when he saw here he about fell into the water  
  
raven had passed out. Beast boy flew faster then he ever had  
  
before and within a minute he had reached the ambulance.  
  
The paramedics straped raven to a girney and put her inside  
  
Beast boy got in as well and the ambulence sped off.  
  
Beast boy called the others "Raven got hurt were on our way to the hospital"  
  
"what happened?" asked robin "Thats not important ok just meet us there" beast boy  
  
hung up with robin and grabbed ravens now cold hand. "Come on raven you  
  
have to be ok you just have to"  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 4: The wait 


	4. The wait

Hi there i'm back with chapter 4: the wait so here it is  
  
Note:i do not own any of the TT charecters except Shi & Crow   
  
Beast boy, Starfire And cyborg sat quietly in the hospital waiting room   
  
robin had gone to go get somthing to eat from the vending machine. "i'm back" he said as he  
  
waked into the room carrying 4 bags of cheese nips. He handed a bag to  
  
starfire and cyborg and went to hand one to BB. "i'm not hungry" he said as he   
  
pushed robins hand away "come on beast boy you have to eat somthing" "i'll eat  
  
when i know she's ok so just leave me alone". "ok whatever" robin said as he walked back to his   
  
seat. Just then the doctor cam out with a smile on his face "Hello my name is  
  
dr. lipowitz and i'm very happy to tell you raven will be fine though she   
  
will have to have minor surgery she should be able to go home tonight. she said she would like to talk to   
  
a mr. beast boy before surgery though so he may go in now." Beast boy now had a smile on his face and quickly   
  
walked in to ravens room she was lying there looking out the window at the now heavy storm.  
  
"What did the doctor say" she asked grimly "he said you have to have a minor  
  
surguery but that you should be fine." "thats good thank you beast boy"  
  
"Thanks for what? saving you? you would have done the same for me." he said in a confused   
  
voice "no thank you for saying what you said it made me want to hold on, I love you chuckle  
  
Coming from you it made me feel so wonderful so... happy" she said as she looked at him  
  
with a half smile. "i did mean it you know ever since the first time i saw you raven i   
  
wanted to be with you" Beast boy said. then he stood up and walked to her bed and before   
  
raven could say "what are you doing?" Beast boy kissed her pasinatly on the lips slowly but  
  
surely sliping his tongue in her mouth then the kiss ended. "that was... amazing" said raven in a shocked voice.  
  
"I know" Beast boy said comically "i'll see you through this ok" Raven nodded as beast boy turned  
  
and left the room as soon as he was out ravens cheeks got beat red "that was great" she thought  
  
As she laid down and looked out the window. 


	5. Return home

Hi there it's me again back with chapter 5: The ride home   
  
Note: I od not own any of the TT charecters except for shi & crow  
  
45 minutes passed by very slowly in the hospital beast boy nearly  
  
starved finnaly ate some cheese nips and drank a soda. fainnaly after  
  
an 2 hours the doctor came out " I have good news and i have bad new, the good   
  
news is that raven is fine and can go home tonight, the bad news however  
  
is that raven will not be able to fight for at least a week at someone has to watch   
  
over her. She's getting dressed right now so one of can go see her soon." Then  
  
The doctor turned and left. "i'll do it, I'll watch over raven" beast boy said as he   
  
stood up. "no it's ok i'll watch you've done more then enough" Cyborg said as he too   
  
stood up. "NO I SAID I'D DO IT OK!" Beast boy said as he turned and walked to ravens room.  
  
"What's up with him?" Beast boy knocked on raven's door "can i come in?" he asked  
  
"sure" said a voice from the other side. Raven was sitting on the edge of the bed trying   
  
to put on her boots beast walked over and sat on the bed "so how's your stomach?"  
  
He said as he looked at the ground "better still kinda hurts" now she too was looking  
  
at the ground. awkward silence then they both looked at each other BB lunged forward   
  
kissing raven even more pasionatly the before raven was tence at first but then she slowly sliped  
  
in to the kiss closing her eyes and slipping her tongue in then it ended. "why did you stop?"  
  
she asked "someones coming" just then cyborg came in" the cars ready let's go." BB and raven nodded.  
  
All the titans got home and since it was still early then went back to bed, except for raven and BB.  
  
Raven sat down on her bed and looked up at beast boy beast boy smiled and kissed her passionatly   
  
just like before and moved foward so now he was lying on top of raven "do you wanna?" he asked   
  
"i can stop if you want" "...no i want you" so beast boy got himself undressed and then undressed   
  
raven. then went and locked the door "Sorry viewers you can't see this"   
  
Stay tuned for chapter 6: YOU DID WHAT!!!!! 


End file.
